Never Give Up
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: She didn't love him. He wanted her to love him. But when he confessed his feelings to her, she rejected him. Can he make her love him or will he be left with this unrequited love forever. Burn/Fem!Gazel
1. Rejection

**In this story Gazel is ****not**** an orphan. And I will be using Burn and Gazel's last names –Nagumo and Suzuno in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Nagumo was waiting for Suzuno's answer. His cheeks were red and his heart was beating fast. Suzuno didn't look up from her book at him. Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, was watching with interest. They were waiting for Suzuno's answer.

After a while she looked up at Nagumo. He felt his face getting warmer, and his heart beating faster.

"Guess what? I'm not interested" she said rudely. Then she looked again at her book "I'm not interested in a guy who apparently doesn't care enough about his education and barely passes his courses every year. Why would I go out with a loser?"

Nagumo was in chock, Suzuno had insulted him. The rest of the class was silent "What the hell did you just say?" he clenched his fist angrily

Suzuno didn't bother to look up at him "you are an idiot who lacks intelligence. Maybe you should look for a girl in the level of your intelligence. I am not what you are looking for"

"BITCH, WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!" he shouted

Suzuno smiled evilly and looked at him "why did you asked me out? I'm a bitch, right?"

Nagumo looked at the ground. He felt his face burning up "I...I...I love you" He looked again at her "I love you, Suzuno"

Suzuno felt a small blush climb to her cheeks. She looked again at her book and tried to sound so cold "Well, Nagumo Haruya, I don't feel the same. We are only classmates. And if you want the truth, I don't like you at all. So, just go away"

"Why'd you have to be so stupid? You know what? You think you are so intelligent, and you are not. I don't like the way you act like you are the smartest girl in school. I'm a smart person too"

"5×5 what is the answer?" she asked without looking at him, like if she knew he was not able to answer.

"That is easy" he said proudly "It is…..umm…I think…maybe…" he started counting on his fingers "26!" he said happily.

Everyone laughed non-stop. Nagumo's cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Suzuno was trying not to laugh. His cheeks turned even redder, she was just so damn cute.

Nagumo turned and went back to his seat slamming both palms on the table.

"Ouch, dude, you got rejected" said Hiroto

"SHUT UP, IT IS YOUR FAULT!" shouted Nagumo

"What? My fault? I didn't do anything"

"You told me to ask her out. I was stupid when I listened to YOU"

"It is not my fault she doesn't like you"

Nagumo threw a death glare at his friends, while they all laughed out loud.

**Nagumo's OPV **

I can't believe she rejected me like that. She made fun of me. She insulted me. Now everyone in school will talk about it. Everyone was laughing at me. I sat and rested my head on my arms, hiding my face. I can't believe she rejected me. I know I'm not as smart as her, but I'm not that stupid too. She was just so mean.

Why did she say that?

* * *

"Thanks, Hiroto. Now Nagumo, can you please read the next paragraph for us?" said the teacher

I opened my eyes slowly when I heard my name. I lifted my head up from my arms. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Nagumo Haruya!"

"Oh, shit! I'm in class" I stood and opened my history book. Fuck, which page should I read? "Atsuishi, help me" I whispered.

"Page eighty nine" Atsuishi whispered to me.

Everyone was laughing. I felt stupid. What will Suzuno think of me now?

The teacher walked to me and hit me on the head with her book "you should sleep early today. Stop staying up late at night" They all laughed again.

I looked at Suzuno, she smirked and looked again at her book "idiot"

I looked at the ground, I feel ashamed. How can I get her love now?

"Sit, but do not sleep in class again. Atsuishi, please read the next paragraph" the teacher said as she walked back to the front of the class

* * *

**Normal OPV (After school)**

Nagumo interredhis room and slammed the door closed. He threw his bag on the floorand then he kicked it to the wall "how could she do this to me?" He went to his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

Then the door opened. Netsuha interred the room and closed the door behind him "Is everything ok, Nagumo?" he asked

"Fuck off" he said sharply

"Well, this is my room too" Netsuha went to his bed and sat on it **(p.s. they share the same room)**

He looked at Nagumo who was still hiding his head under his pillow. He had never seen him like this before "umm, wanna play soccer?" he asked

"No" Nagumo tried to keep his voice low and cool

"You are hungry? Let's go t…"

"No" he interrupted

"Soooo, wa…"

"I SAID NO!" shouted Nagumo. He turned his body to the other side, making his back facing Netsuha

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just trying t…"

"Shut up, Netsuha. Just…just leave me alone"

Netsuha sigh and lay on his bed "Don't think too much about her. She is a nerd girl. Just forget her"

"I can't. I love her. She's not as cold and heartless as she seems" he said plaintively

Netsuha sigh and sat "Well, there is always hope. Maybe she will love you one day"

Nagumo sat and looked at his friend "Yah, you're right! I know we would be together, maybe not today, not tomorrow, but someday" he smiled "I will never give up. I will make her love me. And no matter what, I won't stop loving her"

Nagumo thought for a moment because there was a question in his mind, which he found important to be answered "Netsuha, 5×5 what is the answer?"

* * *

**So, how was it? Don't hesitate to Review.** **It makes me soooo happy! **

**Thank you so much for reading, really appreciate it.**


	2. Suzuno's life

**Sorry it took so long to update. I might be updating slowly because I have homework from my school to do over the summer -_-" Sorry about that…**

**Suzuno's OPV**

* * *

I opened the door and walked in. Dad wasn't home yet, Probably still working. His work is more important to him than me. My mother died in an accident when I was six. She wasn't different from my father, her work was more important too.

No one ever cared or asked about me. I don't have any friends. I am always alone, playing alone, eating alone, and spend all my time alone. No one understands me. I hate everyone, and everyone hates me.

Well, maybe not everyone. Today Nagumo confessed his feelings to me. Does he really loves me? He is the only person who greets me every morning. He is an idiot and a bit annoying, but he is a nice person too. I hope he is ok. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just said the truth.

I know him since we were in third grade. He have grown a little, but he is still the same idiot as always 'What? Wait. Why am I thinking about him? I don't like him, I don't like anybody. And I don't want to start a relationship with him at all'

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I don't know why. I don't like him. So why am I feeling like this? Maybe it is because of what he said. No one said 'I love you' to me before, even my parents.

They were nice to me, but they didn't care enough. We did not spend time together as a family, only on special occasions. And the last time was seven years ago.

But it wasn't a happy day at all…

**Flashback (6 years old)**

**Normal OPV**

Suzuno was sitting in the living room, reading a story. Her parents were at work. But they promised to take her to a restaurant for her birthday.

'I don't feel like it will be the happiest day of my life, I felt as if it would be a sad day, why?' Suzuno closed her book when she heard the phone ranging. She ran to it and answered "Hello…Alright…I'll be out. Bye!"

Suzuno took her jacket and went out to her parents' car "Hi mom! Hi dad!" she greeted them

"Hi honey! You look so happy" said her mother

"Yah, it is my birthday and we are all together as a family" she smiled and looked at her father "Where are we going?" she asked

Her father smiled "You will see. It is a surprise"

"love, dad. love you mom" she said, but they didn't say anything

Suzuno just looked outside while her parents started talking about their work today 'The winter is so beautiful!. It is my favorite time of the year!' she thought

Then she looked to the right. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a truck coming towards them.

"DAD!" she yelled, pointing at the right side

The truck crashed into their car. Suzuno felt pain all over her body. She opened her eyes but everything was blurry. All of a sudden everything went black.

'Mom…Dad'

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Suzuno slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times 'Where am I?'

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

That was the only answer she got. She tried to get up but her whole body hurt "Ugh…"

"Am I in a hospital?" she asked herself

Then the door opened and a tall man with dark skin entered. He had dark blue hair with white highlights **(Gouenji's father)**

"Hello, Suzuno. I'm happy to see you awake," greeted the doctor "I'm Gouenji Katsuya, your doctor"

"Hi!" answered Suzuno

"You do remember you had an accident, right?" he asked

Suzuno thought for a moment "Ugh! It makes my head hurt just trying to remember" she said while touching her head

"Do you remember who you are?" asked the doctor

"Yah, my name is Suzuno Fuusuke, and I am six. I live in Inazuma town with my parents…is this enough?"

"That is good. I guess that's all I'll check for now. I will come back again in a few hours to check up. And now I will leave you to rest" said the doctor and was about to leave

"No, wait. Where are my parents?" asked Suzuno "They were in the crash too" she said

"They are in another room. You could see them later" answered the doctor and then he left.

**After a few days**

The doctor opened the door and walked to Suzuno "Good morning, Suzuno. How are you feeling today?" he asked

"A lot better, but still a little tired" answered Suzuno "can I see my parents now?" she asked

"W-well I d…"

She interrupted "I need to see them"

The doctor thought for a while, then he said "Ok, but I have to tell you something"

Suzuno nodded and jumped out of her bed and walked out of her room. She was so happy.

"where is mother's room" she asked with a smile

"Well, I need to tell you something…um…today…they told me…" he hesitated a little

Then he walked towards her and looked right into her eyes "Suzuno, your mother died this morning" he said

Suzuno's eyes grew wide "What?!" Her eyes were filling up with tears. Her legs felt weak and wobbly. She shook her head "No…it can't be…no, NO!"

'Mom, why? It is one of my important times of my life …and you leave me?'

"Suzuno, please, you have to be strong" he said, stroking her hair

Suzuno hugged him and kept crying, while the doctor was stroking her hair "Well, on the brighter side, your father will be ok" said the doctor

Suzuno moved back and looked at him "h-he well?" she asked between sobs

"yah, the only reason you two survived was because you were sitting in the lift side of the car. You was sitting in the back passenger seat to the lift behind your father. And that was the opposite side of the impact" then he took her hand and started walking "now I will take you to see him"

* * *

Suzuno entered the room where her dad was in. He was badly hurt. He was bandaged almost all over his body. She made her way to her sleeping father "Dad..." she said, tears collecting in her eyes "Dad, I know you're strong. please…don't leave me" she said, unable to hold back her tears that were now pouring down her face "Don't leave me…I need you. Please, dad"

She turned and started walking to the door. When she reached the door, she looked back at her father "Bye daddy"

**End Of Flashback (Suzuno's OPV) **

I lost everything that day. Even though dad is still alive, he is never here for me. I am nothing, I was never anything to him.

Even if he hates me, I am still his daughter. He should treat me right, at least. He thinks that I was the reason in mother's death. If I did not ask them to celebrate my birthday together, none of this was going to happen.

Maybe he is right…It was my fault

* * *

End of chapter2


	3. Another try

Atsuishi, Netsuha, and Nagumo were sitting next to each other eating their lunch in silent. Nobody spoke for moments. Atsuishi and Netsuha looked at Nagumo who was looking for a certain person in the cafeteria. He sighed heavily when he couldn't find the girl he likes.

"Are you okay, Nagumo?" Finally, the white haired boy dared to speak.

"Yes, don't worry…it's nothing" Nagumo said without looking at them

"Do you think I will believe that?" asked Atsuishi "You're thinking about her, right?"

"Why do you keep on thinking about that girl?" asked Netsuha

"Maybe because of what she said to me the other day"

"She said it in front of everyone, and we heard it. Tch, that stupid girl…she can't even speak right. Why do you love her?" asked Netsuha

"Who I like is none of your business" and then he stood up "I'm going to go look for her" said Nagumo before rushing off.

* * *

Nagumo walked out of the cafeteria and started looking for Suzuno 'Hmm…where is she?' he thought

He was looking around, not paying attention to where he was walking. Suddenly, he bumped into a girl. The girl dropped her bag and fall on her butt.

"Oh, I'm s-" Nagumo couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't hit just any ordinary person "S-S-S-Suz-Suzuno? I-I-I-I-I am s-sorry"

Suzuno quickly picked her stuff and immediately got up "what is your problem? Watch where you are going, idiot" she said angrily

Nagumo widened his eyes when he saw her pink cheeks "Did you just...blush?" he asked

"N-no" Suzuno's cheeks turned even redder. She looked away trying to hide her red face.

"But your cheeks…"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted and walked away

'Why did I blushed in front of him?' she thought

'It's because you like him' her inner self said 'You always have. From the first time you saw him'

Just the thought of Nagumo made her blush once again 'noooo, I don't like him. So why am I feeling like this? What is wrong with me?'

Suzuno had been thinking about the red-haired boy more and more often. This included dreaming about him 'As if I like him. I mean I don't like him. Not as a friend, and as a boyfriend, no way' She said trying to calm her heart beat down

"Wait, Suzuno" Nagumo ran after her

Suzuno stopped when she heard his voice. She felt her cheeks burning again "What?" she asked without turning to look at him "Don't you know you're very annoying?" she asked

"O-oh, r-really?" he asked

"Yes, you're wasting my time. You better talk fast" she answered

"Suzuno…please, be my girlfriend" he said, blushing hard

Suzuno turned and looked at him "I already told you my answer. Can you please leave me alone? I don't want you"

"Why?" he asked

"Because I don't want to. Stop asking me so many questions. Do me a favor and stop bothering me"

"Okay, so you don't want that, do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?" she asked

"You don't have any friends. So, I think it will be awesome if we become friends. Besides, I love you" he answered

"No thanks. I don't need your compassionate. Leave me alone" she said and began to walk away. She didn't get far when Nagumo grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"What don't you like about me? What is wrong with me?" he asked

Suzuno pulled her hand away from Nagumo "Everything" she said "I don't like anything about you. You are a stupid annoying person. I don't like you and I never will. Leave me alone" Without saying anything else, she walked away.

"Suzuno…" he whispered

**Suzuno's OPV**

I could feel Nagumo's eyes on my back as I walked away from him. A small smile appeared on my face. Stupid, why am I smiling anyway? I hate this guy! But sometimes, I feel something when I am with him. What is this feeling? He is the only person who makes me feel like this.

I think he really likes me, and I think the part that scares me the most, is that I might…like him back.


	4. I'm not jealous

Suzuno walked to her class and opened the door. She stopped when she saw a girl talking with Nagumo. The girl was blushing while talking to him.

Suzuno just gave that girl an evil glare as she walked towards her desk and sat down 'Why the hell is this girl talking with Nagumo?!' she thought. She banged her head on her desk and sighed 'Never mind…I don't like him anyway'

"How are you today, sweetheart?"

Suzuno looked up to see Nagumo's face just inches away from her. She can feel her face started getting warmer.

"Suzuno, are you alright?" asked Nagumo

"Yah, I'm okay. Why?" she asked

"Your face is all red, you don't look so good" he put his hand on her forehead. Suzuno just kept on getting redder and redder.

"Hmmm…you are not warm" he said

"Ya, I'm okay" Suzuno said a little angry.

"Oh, okay…" his voice got low and he kept quiet.

"Umm, Nagumo, what were you doing with that girl?" she asked, blushing a little

"Huh, you mean that first-year student?" he asked "She confessed and I rejected her…Wait" he smirked and moved closer to her "Are you jealous of her, Suzuno?"

"W-what? N-no" Suzuno blushed and looked away

"You are" Nagumo chuckled

"No"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Stop lying. You are jealous"

"I AM NOT!" she stood and slammed both palms on the table

"Ok, ok, I am sorry. You are not jealous. Just don't get angry" then he continued "I have soccer practice today after school. Wait for me so we could walk home together. Ok?" then he turned and walked to his seat

**After school**

'Where is Nagumo? He said that he will wait for me so we could walk home together…Did I just think about him? Why should I care about him? He means nothing to me' Suzuno sighed and started looking for him

Then she saw six girls hovering around Nagumo. They were all staring up at him, eyes sparkling and drool nearly coming off their mouths.

"Hey Nagumo-san, do you wanna go with me today?" said one of the girls

"Eh, I…" Nagumo tried to come up with an excuse.

"Nagumo-san I love you" said another girl

Suzuno's eyes were on fire. She ran to them and grabbed Nagumo's arm and smiled at the girls.

"Nagumo and I are going to the library today, just the two of us. I'm sorry but libraries are going to close soon, so we will see you later. Bye!"

Suzuno ran off with Nagumo as she holds on his arm.

"Suzuno, you're gonna pull my arm off"

She stopped and let go of his arm "Oh sorry, I was just so… Ah" she looked away trying to hide her blush

"Suzuno, what is wrong?" he asked

"SHUT UP, DON'T TALK WITH ME. I HATE YOU" she shouted and started walking away

**Suzuno's OPV**

Ever since I saw his fangirls I became so angry? What is this feeling? Could it be? No...There is no way! No way, I am not jealous. I am just angry for no apparent reason

Suddenly, I felt Nagumo's hands around my waist. For the moment, I couldn't feel anything except his arms around me "Do you like this, Suzuno?" he asked

"y..N-no, let go" I blushed and tried to run, but he pulled me even closer to him. I blushed harder. I fucking hate this closeness between us "W-what is wrong with you?"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Now I couldn't say anything. I can't believe he kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Suzuno. You are very attractive and smart"

"N-Nagumo…I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I-I was just…"

He interrupted "Jealous?"

I was about to shout when he let go of me "Come on let's get you home. It's getting dark" He said as he grabbed my school bag

A faint blush creeping up my cheeks "Th-thank you"

He smiled and began to walk. I just remained standing in my place

"What is wrong?" he asked

"You are going the wrong way. That is not the way to me house"

"Eh, "

"Idiot"

* * *

As we walked to my house, I noticed it had been quiet for the last ten minutes. I looked at him and saw a sad look on his face.

"Are you ok, Nagumo?" I asked

He looked at me "I am ok" he said with a cute smirk

I wanted to slap myself for thinking his smirk was cute. But I have to admit…he is pretty hot

"Thanks for walking me home…even though I could have done it myself" I smiled

"Good night, Suzuno" He said

"Good night" I said as gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Then I turn around and ran to my house. I can almost feel him smiling.

I ran to my room and looked into the mirror. My cheeks have been rosy and my eyes had a shy twinkle in them. How long has it been since I've felt so comfortable around a person? Even now my face turns red as I think about what happened today.

I think…I think I like him. But just as a friend, nothing more.


	5. I will never leave you alone

Finally Here it was, Friday and the end of the week. Suzuno was leaving the library a bit later than usual. There were only a few students in the hallways. Nagumo was playing soccer with his friends. She quickly left the school before Nagumo could find her.

"You like him too don't you?"

Suzuno turned to see one of Nagumo's fangirls. Her eyes were glaring into Suzuno's eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Suzuno

"You stay away from my man got it, bitch?" said the girl "He doesn't love you. Who do you think will love a girl like you? People say that you don't have a heart, and it is true. You are cold and cruel to everyone. Your heart is like ice. Like if you don't have any feelings"

Suzuno just kept quiet, gazing at the girl coldly

The girl smiled evilly "What? You gonna cry?"

"If anyone needs to cry it is you for chasing a guy who hates you" Suzuno said

"Nagumo-san doesn't hate me!" said the girl, or shouted more like.

"Is that why he rejected you yesterday?"

"How dare you…"

"I am not scared of you. What are you gonna do?"

Suzuno felt a hand slapped her across her cheek. She gritted her teeth to keep from making noise. She held her cheek and glared at the girl.

"You know what, Suzuno? I love my mom. I love her very much. I feel lucky, because unlike some people, at least I have a mother" the girl said with a smirk on her face

Suzuno froze. She couldn't say anything. She could feel the sadness and loneliness in her heart.

"Oh, Suzuno, I am sorry. Did I remind you of her? You are the reason of her death, right?" The girl smiled evilly. She could see tears in Suzuno's eyes, but she still didn't feel sorry for her.

"T-that is n-not true" Suzuno said with a low voice

"It is true. My mother was a friend of your mother. She told me everything about the accident. That is why your father hates you, right?"

"SHUT UP!" tears were running down Suzuno's eyes. Clutching at her chest, Suzuno tried to steady her rapid breathing.

The girl raised her hand, getting ready to slap Suzuno again.

Suddenly, her hand was caught by another. She looked up and behind her shoulder to see Nagumo holding her hand, keeping her from slapping Suzuno.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Nagumo angrily

"N-Nagumo-san w-what are you doing here? I-I was just…t-talking to her"

Nagumo let go of her hand and glared at her. He knew she was lying. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN!" he shouted

The girl glared at Suzuno, as if she was saying that wasn't over yet. Then she walked away.

Nagumo turned to face Suzuno. He was getting closer to comfort her, but she ran away.

"SUZUNO, wait!" yelled Nagumo, and then he ran after her

Suzuno was crying. She heard him but she didn't look back, she didn't want Nagumo to see her crying. Not him…

"SUZUNO!" shouted Nagumo

Suzuno was breathing heavily. She had run about two or three blocks from the school.

Finally she stooped when her legs would not allow her to keep running.

In a few seconds, Nagumo had already reached where she was.

"Suzuno, are you ok?" he asked

"Go away" she said while crying

"Suzuno…" said Nagumo

"I- I'm fine…" It came out as a whisper. She wiped her tears and forced herself to smile at Nagumo, who just sighed.

"A fake smile does not suit you" With that, she found herself pulled into a tight embrace "Don't try to hide your feelings"

Suzuno was surprised at first, but she let him hug her while she cried in his chest.

"Forget what she had said to you"

"S-she w-was right. It was my f-fault. N-now I am alone in this world" she said between sobs

"Suzuno, you're not alone…You have your father"

Nagumo looked at Suzuno's eyes. He saw sadness and loneliness in her beautiful face. He felt how she was shivering in his arms.

He continued "and you also have me. I love you and I will never leave you alone"

She was still crying, but stopped as he placed both his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears.

A blush found its way onto her face. Her heart managed to speed up as he hugged her again.

"Let's go home…" he whispered to her ear. She buried her head in his chest. Suzuno felt his warmth. She never wanted to let go, but she did.

* * *

"Thank you, Nagumo" she said in a low whisper.

"Thanks for walking me home...you really didn't have to" she said with a blush

"It's fine. Just sleep and you will be ok in the morning" He kissed her forehead then he turned to leave.

Suzuno grabbed him by his shirt, trying to get him to stay "C- can you stay here tonight? Don't leave me alone... please"

Nagumo didn't say anything. He just kept looking at her

Suzuno blushed a little and looked away "I-if it is ok with you"

Nagumo smiled and nodded "I will never leave you alone"

Suzuno smiled and took him to her room and they sat down on her bed. Suzuno pulled the cover over them and leaned her head on his arm.

Hesitantly, he pulled her closer to him and hugged her, smiling as he noticed how relaxed she was.

* * *

**This chapter is a little…boring. But it'll bring Burn and Gazel closer. Hope you liked it anyway** ^^


	6. Friends

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews everyone. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far ^.^**

* * *

Suzuno awoke to the sound of Nagumo's gentle breathing. His breath was tickling her face and his arm had found its way around her waist. Suzuno immediately blushed. They had fallen asleep hugging each other and their faces were barely two inches apart.

She gazed at his sleeping face. He looked so cute and peaceful as he slept. Her finger traced the side of his face, feeling his smooth skin. She lifted her hand and started caressing his messy hair. Suzuno blushed redder. She shook her head trying to free herself from these thoughts _'what is wrong with me? How can I think that he is cute?'_

Her heart was pounding far too fast as she tried to listen to her own heartbeat. He always does this to her and she couldn't believe that she felt something like this for him.

She carefully untangled her body from his and quietly got off the bed.

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

Nagumo opened his eyes slowly when his phone rang. He angrily searched for his phone on the nightstand.

"Damn it! Who would be calling at 10 in the morning?" It was ten o'clock in the morning, earlier than he had ever woken up in a long time

"Hello?" he answered with irritation

"You are so dead, Nagumo Haruya" A familiar, female voice said through the phone

Nagumo sat dawn quickly when he recognized the voice "Hitomiko-san?"

"Nagumo, where are you?" she asked

Nagumo looked around confusedly. It took him a few seconds before he realized that he was at Suzuno's house

"I am at my friend's house" he said

"Why didn't you tell me that you are spending the night at your friend's house? I was worried about you"

"Umm, sorry"

"When are you coming home?"

"I will be home before dinner"

"If your friend asked you to stay for dinner, tell him that you have to come back home…or you would be in trouble"

Nagumo noticed that Hitomiko used the word 'him' to refer to his friend. She assumed Nagumo was with another boy. If she knew… that would be unpleasant.

"Ok"

"Bye, have fun"

Nagumo stood up and stretched his body. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to the living room. He saw Suzuno sitting on the couch reading a book. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Morning, sweetheart!" he greeted her

"…good morning…"

"What are you doing?" he asked

She continued reading, ignoring Nagumo who had moved to sit beside her. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her as she read.

"Do you stay home every weekend?" he asked

"…yeah…"

"Why?" Nagumo asked "It is boring being by yourself"

"I'd be alone anyway"

"Don't you have at least one person to talk to?"

". . . No . . ."

"Well, now you have me. You can tell me anything" he said with a smile

Suzuno ignored him and continued reading

"I am hungry" he said "do you want to eat something?"

"Ok" she closed her book and stood "help me"

"With what?" he asked

"We will make breakfast" she started walking to the kitchen when Nagumo grabbed her hand

"Forget it. Let's just eat somewhere" he said "The coffee shop is near here I believe"

Suzuno blushed a bit "S-sure. But let me change first"

"No need to. You look great"

Suzuno pouted as she looked at her clothes. She was wearing a brown jeans and a light blue shirt. She thought she looked so plain.

"I told you, you look great. You don't believe me?" Nagumo asked with a slight chuckle.

She looked away, her cheeks burning red "… I do…"

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

(At the coffee shop)

Nagumo looked over at Suzuno who was happily eating her cheesecake. There was actually a smile on her face, and it surprised him that when she looked over at him she continued smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Are you feeling ok?"

He immediately woke up from his daze "Y-yeah, I was just... thinking"

Suzuno eat the last pieces of her cheesecake and then she looked again at Nagumo "C'mon. Let's go watch a movie" she said

"What? A movie? Why?"

"You ask so many questions" she stood up and pulled Nagumo's arm "let's go"

Suzuno pulled Nagumo out of the café and the started walking. Nagumo looked at her face and saw a big smile on her face. She looked… difference.

"Suzuno, are you okay? You seem…difference"

Suzuno pulled her hand away from him and smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that. I was a little…excited"

Nagumo smiled as he saw Suzuno's cheek turned slightly pink. He thought that she looked cute.

"You know... you look much cuter when you smile"

Suzuno blushed even redder, her face was all red

"So, what do you want to watch?" he asked

"Let's watch this" Suzuno pointed at a movie

"What kind of movies is it? I don't want to watch any kind of stupid love movies"

Nagumo felt Suzuno's eyes glaring at him coldly "B-but we can watch it if you want heheheh" he giggled nervously

Suzuno sighed and pointed at another movie "Okay, let's watch this"

Nagumo knew immediately that was not a love movie; it was horror "Yeah! That's great! Not a love story"

"Y-yeah" Suzuno already started to tremble even before watching the movie

After paying, Nagumo followed Suzuno into the theatre. The two sat together at the back. Suzuno didn't want anyone to see them together. There were already rumors about them, no need to encourage any more of them.

"N-Nagumo, d-do you really want to watch this?"

"You already chicken out! It's just the beginning only, nothing horrible. And of course I want to watch till the end"

"Shut up, stupid! I'm not frightened. Of course I can watch this movie till the end and you will see"

…

Suzuno was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. She was grabbing Nagumo's arm tightly that he could even feel her body pressing against his arm. He could not focus on the movie. It was not easy for them to finish the movie.

Suzuno looked at Nagumo's face and saw that he was blushing deeply. She realized that they were a bit too close to each other.

"S-Sorry" she immediately pulled her hands away, blushing

Nagumo realized that Suzuno was really scared. A small smile crept up on his face. He gently took Suzuno's hand and led her out of the theatre.

"I hope you don't mind... I'm not in the mood for horror" he made an excuse

"I don't mind. I didn't like that movie anyway"

"You were scared, right?" he asked as they started walking back to Suzuno's house

"A little, but when you are with me, I feel safe"

Nagumo was trying hard not to blush; he looked down and smiled 'She feels safe when she's with me? She feels safe when she's with me!'

Suzuno was looking down at her shoes, blushing 'I can't believe I told him I felt safe with him. What was I thinking? No I wasn't thinking it just came out. This feeling when I'm with him, what is it? I don't think I've ever felt it before'

When they reached Suzuno's house, they stopped and Suzuno turned to look at him.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked

Nagumo shook his head "Sorry, I can't. Hitomiko-san said I have to go straight home tonight or I would be in trouble"

Suzuno smiled a little "Nagumo, I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"I was rude to you that day. I made fun of you in front of the whole class. So why are you so nice to me?"

Nagumo smiled and moved closer to her "Well, I love you" he suddenly grabbed Suzuno's shoulders "and I will never give up on you…"

Before she knew it, she felt their bodies against one another, and his lips upon hers. This was the moment Nagumo had been waiting for. He had longed to feel these lips against his own.

The kiss was so soft and passionate. Suzuno responded immediately, surprising herself. Suzuno let her hands rest on Nagumo's cheeks, pulling him closer to her.

Nagumo kept the soft and gentle kiss for as long as he dared. Suzuno couldn't hold back the little dissatisfied moan when their lips parted.

She opened her eyes and found Nagumo smiling shyly, holding her hands in his. Suzuno couldn't believe what just happened 'Did he really kiss me? Did I really just kiss him back?' She was about to say something when a man's voice interrupted them

"Fuusuke?"

Suzuno immediately recognized the man's voice. She turned to look at him

"Father?"

* * *

**I know, I usually update like every two or three weeks.** **I am going to try my hardest to update as fast as I can. Hopefully the next chapter will be on its way. And also I am very sorry for not updating.**


	7. Argument

**Finally here's Chapter 7! I'm already working on 8 so it should be up soon.**

**I have started writing this in English class (because we are using laptops^.^) so I think I'll get my story done in one of my classes. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nagumo's POV**

I could feel Suzuno's father's heavy gaze on me, and I couldn't help but glare. Did he saw us…kissing? I hoped he did not see that, but somehow in the back of my mind, I just knew that he did. This is not what I wanted to happen.

I think that he doesn't like me, and I don't like him either. I hate it when someone looks at me like that. He looked like if he was about to punch me for kissing her. Like if he wanted me to get scared. I, Nagumo Haruya, am not scared of anything.

"Who are you?" his words were heated.

I looked up to his face, immediately falling into a staring contest. He was staring at me and it was hard to tell what he had on his mind. But I had a feeling he wanted to know why I was with Suzuno.

"Who is this guy, Fuusuke?" he asked, but this time he asked Suzuno

"My friend" she said coldly, like if she was saying 'that is none of your business'

"Do friends kiss each other on the lips? I don't think so" we both blushed and kept quiet.

"What is your name?" he asked me

Before I could say a word, a mischievous thought came into my mind. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him. So why not teasing him a little just for fun? I know Suzuno won't like it, but this is what I want to do for now.

"What is your name?" he asked again

"Uh, Hamano Takeshi" I said

"Well, **'**Uh, Hamano Takeshi,**'** could you give me your real name"

Ugh, stupid guy. He thinks he is funny "well, my name is Hamano Takeshi. And I don't care if you like it or not"

I could tell that her father was getting annoyed and frustrated, which made me smirk. I watching as Suzuno tried to calm him down before he could do anything rash.

"Listen, 'Takeshi' I don't care if you tell me your real name or not…just stay away from my daughter"

Before I could say anything, he turned and started walking to their house.

Suzuno looked at me and smiled "thanks for everything, Nagumo. It was a great day. I think you should go now or Hitomiko-san will get angry" Then she walked away and started following her father back home.

**Suzuno's POV**

Dad opened the door and we walked in. I wanted to go to my room quickly before father could ask me anything about Nagumo. Before I could even take my first step, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to look at my father, and found that I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. But that didn't stop me from yanking my arm away from him.

"I have to go, so excuse me," before he could say a word, I quickly ran to the bathroom.

I sigh as I closed the bathroom's door. I looked at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, my cheeks start to turn red. I thought about what happened today. I still can't believe that I kissed him back. I touched my lips with my fingers. I could still feel the warm feeling of his lips on mine.

"Just believe that everything will be fine." I whisper softly to myself.

My heart was finally calm, and the redness on my cheeks was fading. I walked to the door, only hesitating a moment before leaving to make my way back downstairs.

I was surprised when I saw dad in the living room. Why is he so early today? I thought he just came home to take something and then he will leave again.

"Why are you still here?" I asked

"You should know what I'm here for"

I shook my head as I pretended not to notice the hidden meaning behind his words. I just don't want to talk about that right now. Unfortunately, it looks like I can't escape from him this time.

I choose to sit down across from him instead. I could feel his eyes following my every move which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Look at me Fuusuke" he said

"I don't have to look at you" I sounded angrier than I felt.

"Just look and listen to me"

Finally, I decided to look at dad straight in the eyes. I had decided to hear what he had to say after all.

"Who is that Hamano Takeshi?" I could tell he was very anger

"I already told you, he is my friend"

"What is his real name?" it wasn't hard for dad to know that Nagumo was lying. When he said his name is Hamano Takeshi, he seemed unsure.

"Nagumo Haruya." I said

Father just kept staring at me before he opened his mouth to speak "I don't think he is good for you"

"Why? Because he is not rich?" yeah, this is all what he care about –work and money–

"He is so stupid and rude"

"No, he isn't. He just acted like that because you-"

"I don't care about the way he acted. I just don't like him" he sighed and stood up "he doesn't love you, Fuusuke. He is just playing with your heart. He will break your heart and then he will leave you"

"NO! He is not like that. He understands me and he's so nice. I thought love for him was impossible, but unfortunately I was very wrong. I did fall for that boy. I was just too stubborn to believe it myself"

"Fuus-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!" I yelled "YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!"

_Yes, I love him…_

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Misunderstanding

**To all those who followed the story and those who put it on their favorites, thank you sooooo much. And thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. They were great :D**

**And to those who asked me about my other story –Fright Night– I know, it has been three weeks since I have last updated. I will try to update soon ^_^**

**Anyway, here is a long chapter. Well, it's not that long but it's longer than the others. ****I started writing and it turned out as long as it did.** **At first I wanted to split it in half and write another one, but I didn't. You guys like long chapters, right? **

**Oh, and do you remember that girl who slapped Suzuno in chapter 5? Yup, she will appear again in this chapter. Her name is Shinozuka Miyako and she is just a stupid OC. **

**Anyway, I won't keep you from the chapter any longer.**

**ENJOY reading! ****And leave a review if you have time :D**

* * *

**Suzuno's POV**

That night, dad and I kept our distance. He didn't say anything to me after I yelled at him. He just left for work. I stayed in my room for the whole weekend. I didn't want to see father's face and he also didn't want to see me. I wanted to be alone.

At the mention of dad, my hands clenched into a tight fists. _I hate that cold-hearted man who has no emotions. He did a horrible job as a father._

My childhood was hard and painful. My heart turned like ice. The reason why I hated my father so much is because of the neglect that I received from him after mother's death. Actually, both of my parents never showed any love towards me. Because of that, I lost the meaning of love from a family. I suppose I lost the meaning of love as soon as I was born.

Because of the cold attitude I adopted, I begun to shut everyone out of my life. And because of my attitude, everyone hated me and didn't want to be my friends, and thus I became lonely.

That day in the hospital, I was happy that dad was alive. I was happy that he didn't leave me after that horrible accident. _But he did_. _Even though I have a father,_ _I don't feel like I have one._ Like if he died years ago.

I thought that no one cared about me and no one will ever love me. I thought I was all alone in this world. But everything changed after I met Nagumo. My life changed dramatically after I met him. He made me smile again and he helped me to understand the meaning of love.

I didn't realize my feelings for him tell my fight with dad. I was surprised when I told dad that I loved Nagumo. I didn't think that I would ever say that. _But just by thinking about it, I think I really do love him._ I was starting to feel warm emotions around him. I guess I wasn't as cold hearted as I used to be.

_I can't __wait __to see him after this shitty weekend._

**Normal POV **

Two weeks had passed, and everything was great. Suzuno and Nagumo became very close friends and the whole school knew about their friendship. And like any other story, everything was fine until the storm came.

Shinozuka Miyako, she was the girl who really hated Suzuno for 'stealing' her man. Unknown to Nagumo and Suzuno, they were always being watched by Miyako who was full of jealousy.

She hated seeing Nagumo with another girl. And to make it worst, that girl was _her_ rival.

_Why didn't he ask her out instead of Suzuno? Why did he choose Suzuno? What is so special about her? She is just a cold hearted girl. She is just a nerd girl who doesn't care about anything except her school work. _

"If I can't get him for myself, so no one can. And I mean NO ONE! I, Shinozuka Miyako, will make that bitch pay for stealing my man. And I'm ready to do ANYTHING to make her life a real hell" **(What a selfish evil girl XP)**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

It was a normal school day for Suzuno. The day had started out simply enough. She got up and took a shower before getting dressed. Nothing much else happened after that. She went to school and everything was normal. Everything was great…yet.

She couldn't wait till the end of the day. Why? Because that day was the day she decided to tell Nagumo her true feelings. This was worse than waiting for Christmas. _Why does time go by so slowly?_

**Suzuno's POV**

Today is the day. Finally I decided to tell Nagumo how I truly feel about him. I was nervous and I didn't know why. I mean, he loves me, right? It is not like he is going to reject you or anything. So why should I get nervous?

Usually, I spend my lunch in the library. But today, Nagumo took me to the cafeteria to meet his friends. As we walked deeper into the cafeteria, I could feel all eyes were on me as if they never saw a girl before, and their attention was irritating me to no end.

Then I saw that stupid girl, Shinozuka Miyako. She is that bitch who slapped me. Miyako and Nagumo's fangirls were glaring at me like if they wanted to kill me.

Suddenly, Nagumo took my hand and smiled at me. My heart started beating so hard that I thought it would burst from my chest.

"Don't worry" he said "They can't do anything to you"

I just smiled and nodded. _Good thing he is here for me._ _I wish I could kiss him right now._

I could tell that Miyako was very angry because I was holding hands with Nagumo. I smiled evilly at her as I walked with Nagumo to his table, which was occupied by his crew only.

"Welcome, Suzuno-san," Said a girl that I recognized as Clara.

"Suzuno-san, you can sit here next to me" said another girl. If I remember right, she is Netsuha's girlfriend and her name is Yuki

A small smile appeared on my face. The girls seemed to be very nice to me. I really liked the friendly aura that surrounded them. For some reason, I felt very comfortable with the girls as if I was meant to be there with them.

I walked to Yuki to sit next to her. She was on my right. And on my left was…of cores it was Nagumo.

I finally recognized the girls by their names. I was good at remembering faces and names. I also recognized the boys' names.

Everyone seemed so nice to me. They asked me about my hobbies and what I like. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to call them friends._

But the biggest problem on my mind was Shinozuka Miyako. I didn't know why I felt a bad feeling. It was the same feeling I felt before my mother's death. Am I going to lose someone else? Who? …Nagumo?

"Are you okay, Suzuno-san?" asked An

"Y-yeah," I said, "and you may call me Suzuno"

An smiled and nodded "Sure. Suzuno, what are you going to do after school?" asked An with sudden interest.

"She will be with me" Before I could answer, Nagumo suddenly interrupted our conversation. I found that very stupid and annoying.

"I didn't ask you, Nagumo" said An

"It's the same thing. Right, Suzu?" he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek

The guys snickered at his comment, while the girls rolled their eyes. As for my reaction, I decided to ignore him.

"So what are you going to do after school, Suzuno?" An asked again "Do you want to go shopping with us"

I looked at down at my phone. I realized that my meeting with Nagumo was coming up soon. I started getting nervous again.

"I-I would like to go shopping with you…but I have to do something important"

An smiled and winked "Good luck, Suzuno"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Suzuno. Everything is going to be alright. You two are so cute together" Clara whispered to me

"I…I don't know what you are talking about" I could feel my face started getting warmer every second

"Don't try to hide it, Suzuno. You know we are talking about _him_"

"I-It's not what you think. I-I don't like him" I lied

"What do you mean? You don't like me?" Nagumo asked. He had a look of hurt on his face

My eyes widened as I realized my mistake, "N-no, I didn't mean that. I-I just…" I didn't know what to say

'_You idiot!_' my mind screamed, '_You know he likes you! What the hell did you do that for, moron? You just broke his heart! IDIOT!_'

"It is okay" he said with a weak smile

"Nagumo, I'm sorry. I-"

"Stop it. I said it's okay," then he stood up "I'll be right back."

I washed as Nagumo walked away. I felt like crying. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just didn't want the others to know.

"Suzuno, I am so sorry. I forgot he was sitting next to you" Clara apologized

"It is okay Clara. It's not your fault. I was the one who said that out loud"

Ooo** With Nagum **ooO

**(Normal POV) **

Nagumo went to the washroom and washed his face. He sighed as he looked at the mirror _'she doesn't hate me, does she?' _the thought_ 'maybe she likes someone else. Maybe I'm not good enough for her. Maybe she really hates me. Or maybe I'm just being stupid, which is more like it. I need to stop being negative'_

Nagumo started walking back to the cafeteria when he heard someone calling him.

"I'm here, Nagumo-san"

He turned and it was Miyako.

"You? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Nagumo-san, I need to tell you something." she said.

"What do you want?" Nagumo asked angrily

"I love you"

"Sorry, I love another girl that is way hotter than you." he said with a smirk

"Who cares about that Suzuno? We don't need her"

"I do. Now leave me alone. Go and find another idiot guy that would like to go out with you"

"Do you really think she loves you back? She is ju-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" he yelled "Look, Mako or whatever your name is, your pretty, but I'm not interested. SO…JUST…LEAVE…ME…ALONE!"

Miyako gritted her teeth angrily as she glared at Nagumo 'why is he so stupid? I will teach that Suzuno bitch a lesson'

Suddenly, an evil idea came into her mind. She smirked and moved closer to Nagumo "Nagumo?" she whispered

"What now?"

The next thing he knew, the distance between them had closed and she was…kissing him. He just stood still, too shocked to do anything…

**(Back To The Cafeteria) **

Suzuno was looking at the cafeteria's door, waiting for Nagumo. She was feeling guilty. She didn't mean to say those words. He was her best friend and the one who she really loved. She didn't mean to hurt him.

She also noticed that Miyako wasn't in the cafeteria. A feeling of uneasiness started to nag her. For some strange reason, she was feeling a bit worried.

"Suzuno, are you alright?" Yuki asked with concern.

"I'm okay. I was just wondering where Nagumo went," she sighed and stood up "I am going to look for him"

It didn't take her so long to find him. She went to the second-floor and then saw him near the boys' washroom…..but he was talking with another girl _'Wait, isn't that Miyako?_'

She knew that Miyako was the most popular girl in school, and knew she had a crush on Nagumo. But he never returned any feelings for her, right?

She looked at them, feeling angrier and angrier at Miyako. She started walking towards them when she saw Miyako looking at her and smiling evilly.

She only gasped at what she saw. She stopped at the sight of them… KISSING!

"Wh-wha-what?!" It was like she couldn't breathe anymore. Her eyes started getting teary. She did not blink, she just stared at them. A sharp pain shot through her, she felt her heart slowly crumbling to pieces inside her chest.

The girl he told her he hated was now kissing him.

She couldn't stay there any longer, her heart wouldn't let her. She didn't know what to do, so she ran. She still had a few classes after lunch, but she didn't care. She ran to the washroom and stayed there till the end of the day. No way she'd let anyone to see her crying.

She stayed there till she figured everyone was gone for the day and no one was in the halls. But she was wrong.

As she walked down the hall she saw Nagumo. He was standing there, smiling like if nothing had happened.

"Where were you? I was looking for ya" he said "Why didn't you attend the other classes?" he asked her.

She didn't answer. She just stood there like a dummy with tears in her eyes. 'Stupid Nagumo, I knew I was just a toy. He never loved me. Dad was right.' she thought

"Hey, why the tears?" he started walking to her like if he wanted to comfort her

"STAY AWAY!" she stepped back

"W-what is wrong. I don't understand."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! LIAR, I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAINE!" Quickly, with no more to say and without wanting to listen to a word, the heartbroken girl turned and ran away.

"SUZUNO!" a voice shouted from behind but she ignored it.

"Suzuno, wait up." she didn't answer.

She ran down the staircase and went straight towards the gates. But before she could run any further, she felt a hand reached out for her.

She didn't turn to look at who was holding her arm, she already knew.

"You are not going unless you tell me what is wrong" said Nagumo

"..." no reply

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"..."

"Answer me!" he started getting angry

"..."

"SUZUNO!" he yelled

Immediately she pulled her arm from his grip and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Leave me alone"

"No, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" he said "why aren't you talking to me? What's wrong with you?"

"..."

"Who made you cry? Tell me…was it Miyako"

"…no…it was you" she said with a low voice

"What do you mean it was me? I didn't do any-" and then it suddenly hit him, how could he have forgotten the whole Miyako thing? It was only a few hours ago...

"S-Suzuno, I-I didn't kiss her-"

_BAM!_

Suzuno burst into tears as she slapped Nagumo across the face as hard as she could.

Nagumo stared at her with his eyes wide in astonishment as his hand slowly made it to his fire red cheek. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, feeling confused, but then confusion turned to anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Ask yourself, Nagumo" she said coldly

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Didn't you understand what I told you earlier? I said I don't want to see you AGAIN!"

"FINE, BE LIKE THAT! IT WAS JUST A KISS!" he yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE?! WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU WHO I KISS?! YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYWAY!"

Suzuno just stood still, she couldn't say anything. She was deeply hurt by his words. Tears were falling down her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked again at him.

And then she said something that broke his heart completely "You don't want to be friends, Nagumo? That's fine with me. We're history now. I hate you. I don't like you…I never did" she said coldly.

With that, she started to walk away, leaving him completely heartbroken.

Once she arrived to her house, she didn't even bother to check if her father was home, and went straight to her bedroom. She threw herself in her bed and continued crying.

She couldn't believe it. Again and again, she remembered every word he said... and yet... she couldn't believe it.

**(Back To Nagumo)**

Suzuno had left 10 minutes ago, but Nagumo had been standing there all along, going back to what she said...

* * *

_"You don't want to be friends, Nagumo? That's fine with me. We're history now. I hate you. I don't like you…I never did."_

* * *

"How the hell did this happen? I never imagined this could end this way"

Although he shouted at her and acted like if he didn't care, deep inside, he was crushing. He had never wanted that kiss to happen and he wished he could go back in time to make it never happen.

He lost her and there was no turning back...

His heart began to knock hardly against his chest, causing him to breath with difficulty.

He began walking slowly toward the orphanage. He felt heavy. Like if he was a zombie in the middle of the street. His eyes lost their brightness and seemed off, dead.

"Oh, Nagumo!" Hitomiko exclaimed when Nagumo walked in

"Nagumo? What happened? Are you okay?" A worried Hitomiko asked, seeing the look of pain and suffering on his face.

"Nagumo, What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing…I just… need to stay alone for a while"

"Nagumo, you're worrying me. What's the matter?"

"I SAID IT NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**Nagumo's POV**

I couldn't breathe is like my heart was broken into million pieces. I had a black hole in my heart, I lost Suzuno. Tears were falling down my eyes. _This is the end, she doesn't love me._

I went to my room and slammed the door shut. Netsuha was inside the room but I didn't care. I was fucking angry. I started throwing things at the wall and smashing it. I threw books, pens, my alarm clock and Netsuha's phone as I cried with pain. I started punching the wall to let go of my anger.

Netsuha quickly pulled me away from the wall as I struggled to get out of his hold on me.

"LET GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Nagumo, stop it. What is wrong?"

I pulled away from him and laid my back against the wall. I sat down on the floor and put my both hands on my face I began to cry more.

"Why? Why, Suzuno why? WHY?!" I yelled.

"Nagu-"

"FUCK OFF, NETSUHA! GET…OUT…NOW!"

I wasn't asking too much, was I? I just wanted him to leave me alone. Why did he have to make everything so hard?

Finally, without saying anything else, he used his brain and decided to leave.

* * *

**I ****do ****not ****know ****why ****I feel that ****this chapter ****is so ****stupid and boring**


	9. Tears and Change: Part 1

**Finally, here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**And thanks for alerts and favorites. You're all too kind. :D**

**I apologize I haven't updated in a while. I was supposed to update much much earlier but I was a bit distracted, there were school, life, and I was working on my Halloween fic. I finally finished it, so please read it if you have time. :) **

…

**And to those who don't have an account... **

**To** **Majd: **Yeah, I think you are right. My brother keeps telling me the same thing -_-"

**To Guest:** _(Yay! The fiftieth review n.n)_ I will try to post the next chapter a.s.a.p.

THANK YOOOU!

…

**I know that this chapter is probably not worth the wait but please ENJOY!** **:)**

* * *

Suzuno was in her room, sitting on the bed. She was staring at the wall, not really thinking, her mind was blank. She hadn't been able to get any sleep. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did. Her lips were swollen and her skin was losing its natural color.

She was rocking slightly while hugged her legs. It had been three days since her fight with Nagumo. Just the thought about what happened three days ago and when he yelled at her saying why would she even care if he kissed someone else, made her cry even more.

"Nagumo..." she whispered

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about the boy who broke her heart "I was so stupid to think he really loved me. He didn't even like me. He just wanted to hurt me and he fucking succeeded!"

That sentence from Nagumo's mouth kept running through her head, making her heart ache every time she played it through her mind. Her heart would feel as if someone was stabbing it.

Tears started forming again in her eyes. Over the past three days she had been really lonely and she missed him, despite everything that had happened.

_Knock…Knock…_

The door opened, and her father walked in. He had an angry look on face "Fuusuke, why were you absent for three days? School called and-" He stopped when he noticed Suzuno's wet face and her puffy eyes.

His anger was quickly replaced with worry, "Fuusuke, what happened?" He rushed in; he was shocked to see her like that.

A tear rolled down her already wet cheeks, and her eyes burned with even more tears. Her nose was running and she felt horrible.

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"I-It nothing," she said with a low voice

He sighed as he removed his hands from her shoulders, "You know, your crying is both annoying and pointless," He said.

Immediately Suzuno stopped crying and became angry, "is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

He kept glancing back at Suzuno. He saw dark shadows under her eyes and he knew she did not sleep well enough last night.

"What happened? Did that stupid boy do something to you? Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Suzuno then burst into tears again, which made her father startled.

"You are one of the reasons I'm crying now."

"I did nothing that could make you cry, nor something to make you angry," he said coldly

"YES YOU DID!" she shouted in reply, "When I was younger, I imagined we would live a happy life together as a family! I imagined you'd kiss my head when I was crying and tell me everything was going to be alright! I imagined you'd always be there for me! I imagined, I imagined, I imagined! BUT I ONLY IMAGINED!" She cried. "I thought you would have said I love you at least ONCE! You've never said that, though. You never did!"

"F-Fuusuke-"

"I am nothing, I was never anything to you. Even though you are still alive, you are never here for me. Why do you hate me so much? I am you daughter. You-" she couldn't finish that sentence. Her voice wouldn't come out. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"No, don't talk. Just listen to me," he said, "I do not hate you, Fuusuke. And I do care about you…a lot. If you understand me, then just nod."

Suzuno thought about his words for a moment then nodded. She wiped her teats, and looked at his eyes, "Does that mean you love me?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

Event through she didn't tell her father about her fight with Nagumo, he knew. She can tell because he was being extra nice all of sudden.

Suzuno couldn't stop herself from crying when she remembered what happened. She buried her face into her father's chest, hands curling on her father's creased suit.

"Why? Why did it have to be this way? I loved him, and I thought he loved me too"

"It's ok, Fuusuke…calm down, relax" He whispered, trying to calm her.

"Y-you was r-right, he d-didn't love me" she said between sobs

It was too much, and her body couldn't stand it anymore. She wept and wept until she surrendered to fatigue. She closed her eyes, and fall asleep instantly.

"Uuuffff...children," He said, releasing a sigh. He put her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. Then he kissed her forehead before walking out.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! This was short...sorry for the shortness. **

**Okay, so two more chapters to go! I intend to be done with this story by the end on the month****. ****I have it all planned out so I should update soon****.**

**I don't think I have anything else to tell you guys except I'm sorry for not updating more often****.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Tears and Change: Part 2

**_εїз__εїз~_Tears and Change: Part 2~ _εїз εїз_**

**I just wanna say thanks for those who have reviewed this story. Thank you so much guys! I wouldn't have made it this far without you!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Weeks had passed, and it was clear that Suzuno was ignoring Nagumo. Every time he would try to explain what really happened, she would leave mid-sentence or give him a deadly glare to shut him up. She seemed to be back to her old cold self. Not even the rest of their friends dared to go near her. Even after the end of the school day, she would take her stuff quickly and leave before Nagumo could find her. She didn't want to hear his lies and excuses about what happened weeks ago.

Nagumo sighed when he didn't find Suzuno. Sluggishly, he left school and started walking back to the orphanage. Why was she so angry? She didn't love him, right? She said so. So why was she so upset? Was it because he _'kissed'_ the girl who slapped her? Or was it because he yelled at her? He tried to ask her many times, but she ignored him as usual.

Nagumo was staring at the ground, thinking. If she didn't love him, so why wasting time trying to achieve an impossible dream.

He really missed the white-haired girl and wanted to talk to her, but she won't listen to him.

Atsuishi and An were walking next to Nagumo, but he was deep in thought that he didn't notice them.

"Nagumo-kun?" An asked quietly, but Nagumo didn't even look at her.

_'I was stupid when I thought she would love me.'_

"Nagumo-kun," she said again, more loudly, but he still didn't notice her.

_'Maybe I should just give up.'_

"NAGUMO-KUN!" she yelled at him.

"WHAT?!" Nagumo turned to see who it was that dared to bother him. Upon seeing An, his gaze softened up, "What do you want?"

An stood there awkwardly staring at her feet, she didn't dare to look at his eyes. "Oh, I...Um, well," She stiffened and sneaked a glance at Nagumo. He just stared at her with a blank face. He was waiting for her answer. "I saw you walking alone and I got worried-"

"LISTEN, I'M FINE!" he yelled, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Nagumo, you are my best friend, I can't just leave you like this," she sighed and then said, "You know, people always say: _Never give up on life, 'cause when things gets rough life is just testing you out making you stronger_."

"…" Nagumo continued staring at the ground, he wasn't really listening to An.

Atsuishi didn't know what to say, but he was trying to think of a way to comfort his friend, "And the principal always keep saying: _Life always seems to have a way of knocking you down on your ass, but you just gotta get back up from it and stay positive_," said Atsuishi

An smiled and nodded "Yeah, he is right. _Never give up,_ Nagumo. Try to talk to her again. I'm sure Suzuno-san will listen to you."

"…"

"Nagumo, are you listening to us?" asked Atsuishi.

"…"

When Atsuishi saw that Nagumo wasn't listening to them, he sighed and hit Nagumo on the head.

"Ouch!" Nagumo held his head and glared at Atsuishi, "What the hell Atsuishi?! Have you finally lost your mind?!"

"Listen to us. We are trying to help you," he said

"No, thank. I don't need your help."

"Nagumo, are you an idiot or what? It's useless to keep crying. That won't help you."

"What do you want me to do? Jump off a building?"

"Damn it, Nagumo. Since when do you give up so easily?"

"I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP!" Nagumo yelled. He walked to Atsuishi and pushed him angrily. "But what else am I supposed to do?"

"GO TO HER!"

"I TRIED EVERYTHING!" Nagumo yelled, "I've tried, do you think I haven't?"

"Try again. If you really love her, go and explain what happened."

"And YOU, the scar face, came to say this to me. The world is absolutely crazy already."

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT I GOT THIS SCAR!"

"NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO PLAY WITH THE KNIVES THAT DAY!"

"NO! IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" with that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

Nagumo was on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. Seconds later, someone opened the door and walked in. He didn't need to look at the person to know who it was.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" Hitomiko asked

"Nothing."

"That crying doesn't sound like nothing."

"Leave me alone."

She kept quiet for a moment before speaking again "It's Suzuno, isn't it?" she asked.

Nagumo sat down and looked at her, amazed.

"How could you possibly guess that?" he asked in astonishment.

"I know you too well, Nagumo," she replied, gently squeezing his shoulder with her hand "Everything is going to be okay."

"It's not that easy. I feel like I have lost everything, like there is nothing left for me in this world."

"Don't speak like that. You have everything! You have good friends, you're a great boy and you have a family who loves you."

"What family? I don't have one."

"You do. We are a family here."

Nagumo looked down and kept quiet.

"Listen, I don't know what happened…but don't give up, okay? I know you've been hurt. I know how it feels…just believe that everything will be fine."

"Maybe I should believe in destiny too. Maybe I really don't have any future with Suzuno. Maybe my destiny is with someone else," he felt his eyes fill up with tears, but quickly blinked them away, "Having a crush on Suzuno since third grade, I'm really surprised with myself. Why am I in love with the girl who hated me since elementary school?"

There were silent tears dripping down his face. Hitomiko gently wiped them away.

"_Never give up_, Nagumo. Don't lose hope_. _Keep going and never stop from getting Suzuno. You came this far, you are not going to turn back now, are you?"

Nagumo sighed and shook his head "No."

"Good. Now go downstairs and eat your dinner, okay?"

"But-"

"No more buts. I don't want you to get sick. You didn't eat anything for days," Hitomiko stood up and walked to the door, "I will be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm really sorry for the late update **T.T **I was real busy with school stuff **_**(the next chap is the last, by the way)**_


	11. Together

**This is finally - the last chapter. I never thought I would ever get this far! ****I'd have never made this story finish if it hadn't been for everyone viewing and reviewing this!**

**I'd like to thank everyone that read all the way through, whether they reviewed or not.**

**Especial thanks to readers who took time and left lovely reviews. Thank you sooo much! Your reviews brought a huge smile on my face whenever I read them****:**

**The Liker:** Thank you for saying my fic is great. You're great yourself *winks*

**SilverShadowNinja:** I'm glad that you liked it. I'm happy that you enjoyed what I wrote *smiles*

**Angel Of Dark Heaven:** I can't believe this story's ending *sobs* but you are right, everything has an end. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed this fic and I hope you review this chapter as well.

**Hibisha:** Thank you so much for reviewing each and every chapter *hugs*

**Kordy-Chan: **My sister who likes to annoy me too much and yell at me every day to continue this fic. I updated like a good girl! Be proud of me! *giggles*

**haifus itis VanilLazuli: ** Thank you sooo much for your review! I appreciate all my reviewers! And hope you enjoy this chapter *smiles*

**Again, thanks ****to everyone who reviewed from chapter 1 to chapter 10**

**THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about that idiot?" Suzuno said as she walked around in her room. She sighed; all she kept thinking about was him. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. Even at night she was dreaming about him.

She sighed again, throwing herself on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, "Now I'm lonely…again," she muttered, "why did you do this to me, Nagumo?" tears started forming in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, "I miss you."

Six weeks had passed since her fight with the red-haired boy and she had been really lonely. She did not speak to anyone after that day, the only person she was speaking to was her father, that if he wasn't working.

Everything seemed to be back to how it was. She was lonely, she didn't have friends, and she was broken. Just like how her life was after her mother's death. Although her father started to spend more time with her, she needed someone to talk to when he was working. She needed a friend or two to cheer her up. She needed someone who really cares about her, a loyal friend that won't leave her.

Suzuno turned her head and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:43 pm and her father won't be home till midnight.

"Maybe a walk will help me to stop thinking about him for a while..." she said to herself and got off of the bed, she grabbed her blue jacket and then she went out the door, "I have to stop thinking about him."

Suzuno walked around the streets of the city. She wasn't really sure of where she was going; she was too busy watching her own feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

_'Nagumo…'_ she thought.

She shook her head, hoping to get him out of her mind, "ugh, why can't I get him out of my mind."

She let out a long sigh and looked up at the stars, "I loved you…I thought you loved me too…I still…love you."

Tear after tear started running down her eyes. She wiped her tears with her jacket's sleeve, but that just didn't make those tears stop.

_'I-I can't cry here, not in front of other people,' _she looked around, she was in a park but no one was there, _'that's good.'_

She stood behind a tree, hiding her crying self. She stood there, crying for five minutes. It had been six week and she still cry whenever she remembered what happened. Why was she so weak? Why did she fall in love with that idiot?

Finally, she stopped crying and started walking back to her house, _'At least__ father__ is not home to see me like this.'_

She was walking when she saw someone standing in front of her house, waiting for her. The boy in front of her stared at her, she stared back.

"Na-Nagumo?" she was shocked to see him here.

She looked him up and down. _'Eh? He hadn't changed at all,' _she thought. _'Well, he had grown taller...and hotter,'_ She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She quickly looked down at her shoes, "What are you doing here?" she asked

"We need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about," she looked at him, wanting to end the discussion, "I don't have anything to say to you."

Nagumo forced himself to keep eye contact. If she saw that he wasn't sure of himself, she won't listen to what he had to say.

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me. I wanted you to know the truth."

Suzuno sighed and looked away, "I already know the truth…you love Miyako. What's there more to know?" She felt no need to stay there any longer, so she started walking to her house.

Nagumo instantly felt a jolt of pain. He didn't want to go back to how things were, ignoring each other for the rest of their lives. He didn't care if Suzuno would love him anymore. He just wanted her to listen to him.

"Su-Suzuno."

She stopped, but still facing the other way.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, scared of what her answer would be, "I really need to talk to you. If you listen to what I have to say, then I promise I will never bother you again. This is all I ask."

She sighed and turned to look at him, "make it quick, I have some work to get done."

"We have to talk about what happened six weeks ago," he said, and he could easily see the pain in her eyes, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Suzuno. It was Miyako's fault…she kissed me-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks. "If you're not going to tell me the truth, don't waste my time," She said.

"Suzuno, please believe me. You have to. I'm telling you the truth."

"No. I'm done hearing your excuses. Now go back to your precious little Miyako."

"Nothing happened between us, I swear!"

"Do you honestly believe I would listen to you now? You're lying to me! Well now you can have her, but I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Suzuno, please, you're my number one. You will always be."

"I don't believe you. I bet you two have done tons of romantic things together."

"No!" he cried, "Suzuno, I have feelings for you. I mean it. If I've done or said anything to upset you, I'm sorry."

Suzuno didn't say anything, she just kept looking down.

"I know you don't share the same feelings for me, but I'm glad I told you though" he said, "I'm sorry for trying to force you to love me."

Suzuno took a good look at him, studying him, trying to see if he was messing with her. She looked at his eyes, and there was so much pain in them that broke her heart. All of a sudden, she felt weak.

"Suzuno? Say something, please."

Suzuno just stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. _'How could I have thought those terrible things about him?'_

"Suzuno? Are you okay?"

"Nagumo!" she yelled, throwing herself into Nagumo's arms, hugging him. She was crying, but for a different reason this time.

Nagumo blinked, he was surprised by her action. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling nervous. He didn't want to do or say anything that would make her angry. They had just become friends and he did not want to ruin their friendship again.

"So…you forgive me?" he asked

"Yes!" she gave her best smile.

He smiled and hugged her tighter, "but you know, I'm not giving up on you. I still love you very much and I'll keep on waiting for you and I don't care how long it takes," then he let go of her, "I have to go now. I will see ya tomorrow."

Suzuno felt her face burning up as she watched him walking away. She covered her mouth with her left hand, hiding her smile. She couldn't resist the urge anymore, she wanted to tell him.

"W-wait, Nagumo."

Nagumo turned to look at her, "yeah?"

"W-well...I want to tell you something," she said, still blushing.

"Eh, what is it?"

"I love you too," she said, blushing tomato red.

Nagumo's eyes widened, shocked at what she heard. He couldn't explain the amazing feeling he felt when he heard those words.

Suzuno walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. Nagumo's eyes widened and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He couldn't believe what Suzuno was doing, but then he felt himself relaxing, he closed his eyes and started kissing back. He moved his hand to Suzuno's hair, trying to pull her closer as he pressed his mouth against hers a little harder.

Suzuno gasped in surprise when she felt his tongue licked her lower lip before slipping in to explore her mouth. And it felt incredible. His mouth was warm and soft, she felt as if her insides were melting. She kissed him harder, moving her mouth slightly and letting him trace her lips with his tongue. She quickly moved her own tongue against Nagumo's and then they moved on to suck on the other's lips.

After a minute or so, she pulled away, gasping for air. They gazed into each other's eyes. Nagumo had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Suzuno was holding his shoulders. Nagumo looked so confused, yet happy.

"Suzuno-" he tried to speak, but she cut him off, placing her index finger on his lips.

"Hush. Don't ruin the moment," she said and gave him a soft gentle kiss, "I can't believe I almost lost you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Nagumo blushed but hugged back, "S-Suzuno, where is your dad?"

"At work," she said, still resting her head on his shoulder, "don't worry, he is fine with everything, I think he understands us now."

Nagumo smiled and nodded.

"I want you to promise me something, Nagumo."

"Whatever you want me to," he said with a smile.

"Promise me…" she hesitates for a moment, "…promise me that you will never leave me…that you will always stay by my side," she said and looked down.

Nagumo placed his finger under her chin, leading her head up to look at him. Her eyes looked hurt; as if her heart had been beaten up.

"I promise," he said and pressed his lips gently against hers.

His action caused her to blush, "thank you," she said shyly.

"You look cute when you blush," he teased.

"Don't point it out! It's embarrassing," Suzuno flushed a little, and then moved forward, "umm, Nagumo, I have not told you my answer yet."

"Eh, answer for what?"

Suzuno blushed and then nodded happily, "I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

* * *

**And it is finally the end!** **Hope you liked it. And** **I sincerely hope that you had fun with this story ^_^**

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't good enough. I did something stupid that made my write it again. I didn't want you guys to wait for another two weeks, so I wrote this quickly. The old one was better than this, but I didn't remember what I wrote in it since it was a long time ago. I'm really sorry -_-**

**I'm thinking of writing another chapter to make it up to you. So, what do you guys think?**


End file.
